Collagen-based formulas have been reported to increase lean body muscular mass and promote fat loss when taken as a dietary supplement. Although the exact physiology is not known, it is believed that the collagen-based formula enhances the known physiological processes for the metabolism of fat and muscle as influenced by the complex interplay between insulin, exercise and stress and other hormones. Regardless of the physiological basis, however, the reported weight loss results speak for themselves.
Other unrelated studies have reported that persons receiving mild electrical currents into their bodies have experienced weight loss. While the underlying causes for the weight loss are not completely understood, it is believed that the electrical currents cause the sympathetic nervous system to produce catecholemines, which in turn attach to receptor sites on fat cells. As a result, it is believed that free fatty acids are released into the blood stream. Depending on the user's exercise regime and dietary habits, the released free fatty acids may be converted to more useful products.
Although each of the foregoing modalities is associated with weight loss, no suggestion for their combination has been made. Applicant has found, however, that the combination of the foregoing modalities according to a strictly timed protocol can produce weight loss results far faster either modality alone or through the combination of the foregoing modalities in noncompliance with the discovered time protocol. It is therefore an overriding object of the present invention to set forth a protocol for combining electrical stimulation therapy with the ingestion of a collagen-based formula such that results in synergistic weight loss.